Lovely Night
by The Blue Raven
Summary: After a day of having fun and getting to know each other, Magnus and Will take things to the next level. Another fic with a Rodgers and Hammerstein song for a title, but not a songfic.


**Lovely Night**

**Summary: **After a day of having fun and getting to know each other, Magnus and Will take things to the next level. Another fic with a Rodgers and Hammerstein song for a title, but not a songfic.

**Rating:** M

**Timeline:** Set after "Isn't It Kinda Fun" probably at some point in season 4. I'm assuming Abby's no longer part of the picture by the time in which that fic was set. Not in the same continuity as my other Magnus/Will smut!fics.

**Author's Note:** A thousand apologies for the lag between the previous fic and this one. This is what we call 'the agony of delete'. I had this fic almost-finished when my computer fell victim to corrupt registry files and the sequel to "Isn't It Kinda Fun" along with roughly a dozen other WiPs vanished into the ether. Hopefully this reconstruction/rewrite will be worth the reader's wait.

**Author's Note 2:** I tend to feel that Will must have a number of sexual hangups. He's just always struck me as being too controlled/anxious for his own good. I'd be surprised if that didn't spill over into his sex life even though he's the kind of man who really enjoys being with women (which probably explains his rather questionable taste in partners). Still, having issues doesn't automatically make one a bad lover so I tried not to make Will's too intrusive, especially since almost all of them come from my own headcanon rather than from anything expressly shown on screen.

**Lovely Night**

Magnus was feeling decidedly giggly by the time they got home. Will had insisted upon naming each of the stuffed toys they'd won that afternoon and had given it a comic voice in which he puppeteered it thanking her for taking it home and begged her not to put it in the 'scawee' basement.

"Will," she laughed as they pulled into the garage. "I told you! They would look out of place in my bedroom…"

"Then let me have them," he answered reasonably.

"You'll truly give them to young patients?" she asked, biting her lip. The part of her that loved him for that consideration conflicted for a moment with the part of her that was jealous to keep the prizes that he had taken while courting her. It was a brief impulse, especially given the practicality of his proposal. "It's a lovely idea, Will."

He smiled at that, leaning across to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," she answered, smiling at him with hungry eyes.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes?" he half-groaned, licking his lips.

"Must we really wait so long?" she breathed, smiling as the query made him squirm. The poor man was skittish, probably needed time to compose himself. "It's okay, Will. I'll be on the roof when you're ready," she assured him gently.

"Thanks," Will murmured, smiling almost shyly as he gathered up the stuffed toys. "I'll just put these away and bring up some tea."

"You _do _know the way to a woman's heart," she teased, grinning. "Make it strong, please."

"Magnus, I _know_ how you take your tea," he pointed out, grinning. "I even know that you like your last evening cuppa to include a shot of brandy."

She gaped at that since she always took that cup alone in bed. "How on earth…"

He laughed softly at her surprise, winking at her before leaving the garage. Smiling and shaking her head, she hurried to her room, changing from her slacks and blouse into a long, sleeveless dress and draping a shawl over her shoulders. When she reached the roof, she walked over to the parapets, just watching the moon and city lights across the water for a few moments.

He wasn't the only one who needed a moment to gain composure. As much as she adored Will, as safe as she felt in his presence, he knew her well and it was always troubling to take a lover who had seen too deeply into her heart. She'd spent so long cultivating a distant, aloof persona; it was simply safer not to let someone with access that intimate know ones vulnerabilities. Part of her mind insisted that Will could hurt her badly. The fact that he never _would_ was harder to remember.

When he sidled up to her, though, pressing a thermos into her hand, she had to smile. It wasn't quite relief she was feeling, but his sudden, solicitous presence was a definite reminder that he'd never sought anything other than her comfort and happiness. That would make him the kind of lover dear James had been, eager, attentive, and very thorough.

"Thank you, Will. This will be just the thing." Smiling at him, she took a long sip of the brandy-laced tea, setting it down and gesturing for him to join her. "I was watching the lights."

"They're always so gorgeous," he answered, smiling and moving next to her. "I haven't seen you in that dress before," he added after a moment.

"It isn't one I wear often," she answered, rubbing her bare arms even though she wasn't remotely cold.

"Makes you look even taller," he answered, eyes flitting down the form-hugging curves to where the dress pooled at her ankles before they settled on her face again.

She had to smile. Most lovers weren't so straightforward when she wore dresses that made it clear that her legs were long, strong, and supple. Veiled allusions to how those legs might feel wrapped around a person's waist were much more the norm.

After a moment, he slid his arm around her waist, leaning close. "Magnus," he whispered.

Just that. It didn't seem like a question or any kind of comment that required an answer so she didn't say anything, just shifted her weight into his. His soft sigh in answer to that told her that she'd done just the right thing to dispel any residual unease he might have been feeling. Her own trepidation had certainly melted away at some point in the past few minutes. She glanced down when she became aware that the hand he had around her fell away from her hip but, before she could be surprised, he'd let his fingers tangle through hers instead.

His style was nothing like that of any lover she'd taken in recent decades. He was affectionate, unrushed, and seemed completely without pretense in his approach. He was completely comfortable with this, which was almost, but somehow not quite, a surprise. Will could be quite sheepish in his interactions, especially with females he was interested in; with them, he behaved almost like a shy, fumbling teenager at times. Tonight, with her, there was nothing of that about him. It wasn't precisely alluring but she definitely found it appealing.

"Do you realize how long it's been since I've held hands with a romantic prospect?" she teased, smiling over at him.

He looked startled, momentarily wary, then a wide grin lit his face. "I could pull your pigtails instead," he offered. "Of course, we'd have to put your hair up first."

"Cheeky," she chuckled, nudging him with her elbow.

"Hey!" he protested, poking her in the side and trying not to grin.

"William!" she gasped, staring.

He smiled sweetly at that. "Magnus?"

"Monkey."

Shaking her head, she reached for the thermos of tea again. He'd added just enough brandy to bring out the taste of both without being likely to leave her tipsy. Granted, she was already feeling giddy and the longer she spent with Will the more likely she was to go from giddy to downright silly. She poured some tea into the lid of the thermos, sipping it and then passing it to Will.

"I should be teasing you about drinking that," she noted as he drank.

"Before long, you'll have a whole new set of quirky hang-ups to tease me about," he answered quietly, finishing the tea and pouring her more.

"You honestly think I'd tease you about your sexual proclivities?" she asked, frowning and stepping closer without taking the little plastic cup he was trying to urge on her.

"I didn't mean..." he began, clearing his throat and staring past her shoulder instead of looking her in the eyes. "The city's beautiful at night."

"It is. Sometimes harsh and unforgiving but always beautiful," she agreed, moving next to him and easing her shawl over his shoulders as well as her own. "Will, it seems to me that we have a thing or two to discuss before this goes any further."

"Not tonight?" he whispered, voice almost urgent. "In the morning, but not tonight."

"Do you have so many terrible bedroom habits that you're afraid of scaring me off?" she 'joked' even though she was dead serious in the matter. Coupled with random comments he'd made in the past, one gathered that he had things that made him very insecure in the sexual arena even though she was sure he must be a good lover.

"I like giving oral sex but hate receiving it, I talk and sometimes fight in my sleep, and I routinely cry during sex," he whispered, closing his eyes. "These are not things most women take kindly to. Well, the last two," he amended after a moment's silence, eyes still squeezed closed. "Most are pretty happy with the oral sex thing."

"Well, it's certainly not common among young, sexually vital men to dislike oral sex," she allowed, clearing her throat and reaching down to tangle her fingers through his. "Some lovers would consider your dislike of fellatio to translate into less fuss and hard work on their part." Lowering her voice and squeezing his hand, she added, "Others no doubt attempt to pressure you into consenting to it on the belief that..."

"That I just haven't had it from the right person," he agreed with a soft sigh, nodding. "Some women are very insistent that I just need to..."

"Have it done properly and you'll magically be converted, shown what you've been missing?" she concluded when he trailed off. "I find that attitude distasteful. Decent lovers respect the preferences of the other party."

"Good to know," he whispered, sighing softly. "Thank you, Magnus."

"I find myself wondering why you feel that way, granted, but I won't press, Will. You know me well enough to know that."

"I'll explain some day soon," he murmured, shrugging and staring at his feet. "Just not today."

"No, not today," she agreed, leaning over and pressing her lips to his cheek. "Do I need to know anything else before our evening together goes further?"

"I haven't said enough already?" he scoffed.

"Will, don't be like that," she sighed, squeezing his hand. "It's _me_."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kiss me," she directed quietly, sliding her arms around him. "Kiss me and then come inside with me. We'll make love if you want or, if you don't, we can just be close."

He bit his lip at that, an action that he couldn't have intended to be as appealing as it actually was. "The first girl I ever... The woman who took my virginity was powerful and commanding but gentle and understanding. Like you can be."

"Some years older than you as well, I seem to recall. You like older women?"

"I like women experienced enough to know how to make up for my shortcomings," he answered, shrugging and stepping closer until their bodies touched. "Sex can be wonderful, especially when the woman knows her own body well."

"Is that what you look for?"

"Depends on what I think I need at a given time. I'm kind of stupid where relationships are concerned so there are times when I gravitate towards, say, a woman who needs to be rescued, or one who wants to be taught. Or one who has everything planned..."

She bit her lip, aware that she could easily identify each of the three women he was describing even though he probably wasn't aware of the fact that he was citing actual examples. He may have appreciated women as much as the next man his age, but his serious relationships tended to be few and far between. Clara, Abby, Meg. The girl when he was seventeen, another girl in graduate school. Just that small handful.

Misplaced and failed attempts to seize happiness, stymied by death or mutual insecurity.

And now there was her, _them_. She had her own share of failed relationships, starting with John Druitt and spanning three separate centuries. But there had been good relationships, too, in her case. Loving, mutually beneficial affairs that could last days or decades, depending. Beautiful relationships, too, with dear friends like James or a certain mermaid, and now one with Will.

She leaned up, lips brushing gently against his for a moment. His breathy little sigh made her smile against his mouth.

"Let's head inside?" she suggested.

"You said we don't have to..." he began.

"Not unless you wish to," she assured him, nodding. "Go to your room and I'll join you there as soon as I change."

"Or we could go to your place."

"Change and come to my room, then," she answered, smiling and nodding.

She didn't let many lovers into that sanctum but this was _Will_ and she had no reason to shut him out in any respect, especially not when he seemed to think her bed would be better than his. Fewer memories for him in hers, perhaps, or a greater sense of security and being protected. She hoped he wouldn't expect her to dominate, especially on their first encounter, but he wouldn't be the first lover to require that from her, either.

"Um, should I bring... you know..." Will started, trailing off yet again.

"Condoms aren't necessary," she provided, smiling at the flush suddenly creeping up his face. "But I would like you to stay the night, so pack accordingly."

"I, uh... right," he answered, smiling shyly and giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting," she told him, kissing him gently and then nudging him towards the staircase.

0101010

It took Will more than ten minutes. By the time he knocked, she'd built a roaring fire and scattered the ground before the fireplace with blankets and pillows. Chocolates and brandy waited nearby in case he needed anything to get him in the mood. She wasn't even sure what sort of mood she was trying to establish, other than one that was _different_.

Most lovers she'd taken in the last several decades would have found her laying out a collection of toys and oils in anticipation of a night spent pursuing pleasure. With Will, she hadn't bothered unpacking any the assorted vibrators, rings and the like. They were in her nightstand drawer and the bathroom cabinet where they always were when not in use, available if needed, but nothing she anticipated seeing use this time. She and Will had a great deal of ground to cover, most of it more emotional than physical. Experimentation, innovation, and games could wait until they'd gotten to know each other in this new way.

"Enter," she called when he finally knocked, smiling up at him from the little makeshift 'nest' in front of the fireplace. "Join me."

Smiling shyly and leaving his little overnight bag next to the door, Will slowly moved to her side. "Would you like me to light some candles?" he offered, biting his lip. "Incense or music or..."

"We have enough light," she answered, holding her sheer silk bathrobe closed with one hand as she reached up for him with the other. "And I'd rather hear and smell you without interference. Sit with me, Will," she directed, smiling warmly as she took in his flannel pajamas and terrycloth robe.

Will wore a similar smile as he tangled his fingers through hers and settled down opposite her. She'd gone with a simple and not particularly sexy bathrobe and chemise, rich blue in color but quite unremarkable. It wasn't a combination designed to seduce or titillate, just one that she could be comfortable in during a night spent talking and, hopefully, doing more than talking. From the look on Will's face as he took in the sheer fabric, eyes lingering on the way the robe fell around her legs, she'd still managed to engage his interest with the ensemble. Leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, she let the robe fall open, revealing the legs that kept catching his attention today. His eyes widened at that and he absently licked his lips as she leaned back again.

"You like my legs," she noted, smiling warmly at him.

"I've seen them in action," he answered, shrugging. At her startled look, he clarified, "Running, fighting, dancing."

Well, that was certainly different. So very... innocent. "You like how athletic they are?" she ventured, trying not to blush.

"Yeah. I mean they're..." He trailed off, making a gesture so vague she couldn't even tell if it was meant to be sexual or not.

"They're what?" she asked, sticking her legs out straight and crossing them at the knee.

"Gorgeous, strong."

"Strong," she repeated, smiling slowly. "Strong enough to feel wonderful wrapped firmly around a man?"

"Or a woman," he murmured, face turning bright red.

Magnus had to laugh at that. "Will, have we uncovered a kink of yours?"

"Maybe a little one." Shrugging, he pointed out, "I'm a _guy_. Of course the idea of two beautiful women all tangled up, sweaty and satisfied is... compelling."

Not aroused but satisfied. Interesting. "Tell me more," she breathed, uncrossing her legs.

"Not much more to tell. I like watching a woman ge- enjoy. Watching two would be amazing."

"What were you about to say, Will? Instead of the word enjoy? 'Get off?' Does the phrase make you uncomfortable?" she asked, startled. Whatever else Will was, he'd never been prudish.

"I don't know," he answered, looking around and leaning over to snag a waiting snifter of brandy. "Sexual slang in general tends to be crude and inexact, not to mention disrespectful."

"Which do you consider the worse shortcoming?" she queried, shifting until her toes brushed his bare ankle. Will was a stickler for clear communication, but the way he said the word 'disrespectful' implied that that bothered him more.

He swallowed hard, eyes on her foot near his. "Sex is a beautiful thing. It shouldn't be reduced to a series of nasty words."

"Not a fan of talking dirty, then?"

"Um, not particularly," he admitted. "I'd rather just be straightforward enough to make a woman squirm without having to worry about anyone giving or taking offense."

The idea of her protégé actually making a lover squirm with detailed descriptions of sexual acts was fascinating enough to 'arouse her curiosity' as it were.

"Show me," she breathed, sliding closer. Relieving him of the drink in his hand, she leaned back on her elbows and took a long sip, moaning more than was remotely necessary as she savored the taste. "Make me squirm without using words you deem offensive, Will."

He looked shocked and a little uneasy, then he grinned the way he always did in response to a challenge. She could see the wheels turning in his head and, since she knew he was thinking about how to satisfy her sexually, it was appealing before he even opened his mouth. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she waited.

"I want to... well, there are a lot of things I want to do to you," he admitted, voice catching and rasping slightly. He was blushing, seemed more shy than truly embarrassed. His eyes were bright with what could only be desire and she quite adored the idea of being the reason for that hungry look on his face.

"Where would you start?" she prompted, genuinely curious about more than his capacity to seduce with words.

"On my knees," he answered, smiling impishly in response to her startled look. "On my knees, while you stood with your hands tangled in my hair, trying not to fall over. I'd take my time, learn your contours, memorize your sweet spots, let the taste of your pleasure take me higher..."

Her breath caught at that, less from his words than from his obvious pleasure at the idea of kneeling between her legs and focusing on nothing but her gratification. "T...tell me more," she directed, clearing her throat and resisting the urge to squirm.

"I wouldn't waste much time cleaning you up after your climax, even if you could still stand. I love feeling what that kind of thing does for a woman."

"And how do you feel the aftermath of an orgasm?" she whispered, even though the look on his face made it clear. His simple, straightforward words were oddly compelling. She found herself wanting more of the same. "How would you feel _my_ orgasm?"

"I... I'd lose myself inside you," he rasped, clearing his throat. "As deep as I can, so intimate. Totally surrounded by your warmth, able to feel your heartbeat all around me."

She swallowed hard at that, refilling the snifter and half-draining it of its contents. He didn't need to be crude or explicit, not with sentiments like that. Perhaps it was only what they said about his approach as a lover, but she found herself more aroused than sexual talk had left her feeling in decades.

"Deep sex and intimate sex tend to be at odds," she pointed out, squirming now.

"Not always," he answered. "If we spoon, or you're in my lap, or on top, we get both."

Magnus had to bite her lip at that. Trust Will to adore positions like those. It was almost endearing in a way and something told her that he made the best of encounters where he had that much access to a lover's body.

"Those are all enjoyable positions. Which do you prefer?"

"Depends on my mood," he answered, shrugging.

"And, with tonight's mood?"

Will bit his lip, clearing his throat. "You in my lap," he whispered. "So I could hold and touch and kiss you, look you in the eye but still see what we're doing. So you can set the pace but we can still both enjoy every second."

She groaned softly, heart fluttering for a moment. Wetting her lips, she slid closer. "You don't mind having your partner in control, then?"

"Depends entirely on the partner. I've had girlfriends I wouldn't have dreamed of allowing to dominate me. But I've been accused of having trust issues, so..."

"You trust me, though," she pointed out, kneeling astride his lap.

"Very much so," he rasped, nodding and licking his own lips. "You must be warm between the fire and the robe. Let's get it off of you."

"Trying to direct the encounter?" she chuckled, tsking. "Honestly, Will..."

"My apologies, Mistress," he breathed in her ear, hands sliding up and down her sides. "May I _please_ remove your robe?"

She shook her head, burying a laugh in his shoulder, then smiling up at him again. "You may, since you asked so nicely." Kissing him tenderly, she brought his hands to the belt of her robe. "Let me know when you want me to stand up, assuming you're ready."

"Oh, I think I was born ready for this," he informed her, smiling not-quite-shyly as he unknotted the length of silk. "Soon," he breathed, nuzzling her face as he slid the robe off of her shoulders. "Very soon. We'll both..."

"You said on the roof that you quite enjoy giving oral sex to women."

"Yeah," he answered, nodding. "Love it. Best way to get a woman where she needs to be and there's just something so loving and considerate about it. There aren't many better ways for a lover to express himself."

"And you like it best when a woman stands over you?"

"Depends on the woman but not generally. With a lot of women, I'd rather have them sitting or lying down, maybe kneeling."

"Less dominant positions," she noted, pushing on before he could decide that she was trying to pick apart his preferences. "But you don't like receiving?"

"No. I'd rather a woman use her hands."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious. And, now that he was starting to open up...

"There's a trust factor. I don't trust many people the way I trust you, even lovers."

She felt her eyes widening and did her best to control the reaction. Comfort and security could certainly play a role in the enjoyment of various activities but his words and tone implied much more, especially the way he made a point of saying he trusted her.

"May I ask a personal question?" she asked, nuzzling his face.

"Another one? Sure."

"Have you ever climaxed from oral sex?"

"Never really let it go on that long," he answered, shrugging and looking away. "Do we have to discuss this?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable," Magnus assured him, fingers caressing his cheeks and forehead. "Just curious."

"The human jaw is capable of exerting over two hundred pounds of pressure, Magnus," Will informed her, shrugging.

She swallowed hard at that and, had she been a male, she probably would have crossed her legs at the implications of the statement. "Will, have you been bitten before?" she whispered, taking his face in both hands.

"Not during oral sex but, once on my shoulder and I've been hurt... there." He shrugged. "Bled everywhere. It's one of those things that stays with a guy and... First time a girl unexpectedly stuck her head down there, I may have kicked her in the face."

"Dear Lord, I can see why," she breathed, kissing him gently and sliding her arms around him. "No wonder you don't enjoy it if that's all you can think about."

"Funny, you're the first woman who hasn't given me a funny look when I mentioned not being a fan."

"Well, it's rare to encounter a man who doesn't actively desire oral sex. Especially not one who enjoys offering it to others. But we all have things we do and don't enjoy, myself included."

"Are you disappointed?" he asked, not quite looking at her.

"Well, it's certainly something I would have enjoyed doing for you but, even so, this would hardly be the time. Let's stick with activities we know we'll both enjoy?"

"Now there's a plan," he agreed, smiling weakly. "And thank you," he added, kissing her tenderly.

She moaned softly against his lips, squirming a bit. He was an excellent kisser which made her think he was probably adept at delivering oral sex as well. Especially since he seemed to think it was the best way to give a woman an orgasm. It was true that even an unskilled party could eventually make a woman climax with just his mouth, but Will thought it was _easy_. And enjoyable.

"Will," she rasped against his mouth, breath coming faster. "Let's... begin what we discussed?"

"Oral sex, then regular sex?" he asked, eyes wide and cheeks red. There was something so boyish in that eager, nervous look. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken anyone so childlike. Not child_ish_ and certainly not inexperienced, but very naive and innocent in many ways.

"That is what you said you wanted, right?" she teased, climbing to her feet and resting her hands lightly on top of his head.

"Very much so," he rasped, nodding. "Sometimes I dream..."

"Tell me," she whispered, swallowing hard. "Tell me what you dream of doing to me with that devilishly cheeky mouth of yours."

"Different things. Well, no, same stuff, different settings. Sometimes we're on the roof, sometimes in your office and I'm under your desk while you pretend to work. Sometimes it's that goddamn submarine and I'm tied to a chair with you there, bright-eyed and primal, limbic system in overdrive..."

She gasped at that, whimpering at the idea of Will tied down but still eager to satisfy her. "And do you... dream of doing other things to me?"

"Usually I dream of _you_ doing various things. Calling me to your office and suddenly just reaching over and unbuttoning my jeans while I'm trying to work. Finding me in the kitchen at three in the morning, sitting on the counter and putting your legs around me, pulling me up against you with them..." he rasped, staring hungrily up at her.

"Mmm, so many scenarios," she answered, licking her lips. "But let us start at the beginning, where you said you would like to," she suggested, widening her stance so she was less likely to topple over when she started to grow close to climaxing.

He nodded eagerly, hands urging the hem of the chemise up her thighs. His whimper when he realized that she wasn't wearing panties forced a smile from her, and she made a note to wear underthings less frequently in his presence. The mere knowledge that she was 'commando' during a conference or other gathering would probably drive him completely to distraction. She'd enjoy teasing him relentlessly and then helping him find his release after, preferably in some of the highly inappropriate locations he's mentioned.

Hands tangling in his hair and fingers restlessly kneading his scalp, she waited for him to start. She was surprised when he began by simply kissing and nuzzling her thighs, biting her lip and trying not to telegraph her shock. Even lovers she considered quite skilled at oral sex too often went straight to work rather than spending any time teasing and appreciating the rest of her.

"Yes," she breathed when he sucked lightly on the fluttering pulse of her femoral artery, nodding faintly.

Given his earlier comments on teeth, she wasn't expecting him to nip at her skin, either, but he did, just firmly enough to give her a little start of surprised pleasure. Moaning and nodding, she tightened her hands in his hair, squirming with anticipation and gasping when he was suddenly kissing her stomach instead of anywhere more sensitive. She made a mental note that he could be a tease, but wasn't about to complain. Judicious teasing beforehand could turn an enjoyable sexual encounter into a staggering one. If there had been any doubt that Will knew it, it was erased when his tongue started teasing her low on the stomach, just above where hair started to grow. She let out a soft, shaky breath at that, nodding eagerly. It had been too long since she'd had a lover who was slow and thorough. Will, of course, operated with a degree of deliberation that left her almost nervous about how much he was going to leave her feeling.

Almost.

For the most part, she just wanted to find out what heights he could push her to before he sent her toppling over the edge. She quivered the first time his tongue touched her folds, groaning in protest when it immediately withdrew again. Then, before she could react more fully, his tongue was suddenly everywhere at once. In what must have been as much about exploration as teasing or arousing her, Will's tongue darted, fluttered, licked and prodded over and against what felt like every millimeter of her increasingly-responsive, deliciously swollen lips.

She thought that was lovely, until it became obvious that he'd just been cataloging her reactions to everything. When he started nibbling, licking and suckling only her most sensitive areas, over and over again, sometimes hard and sometimes gently, she realized that he'd just been warming up, learning her. Now he was working in earnest, doing everything he could to drive her into a frenzy. She cried out more than once, trying not to pull too hard on his hair but pretty sure she still managed to rip out a few chunks. The first time her hands tightened, the spasm accompanied by a sound between a sob and a shout, Will looked up without slowing, eyes bright with pleasure and desire. Winking at her, he just kept going, expression hungry as he took in her reactions.

She could feel her walls starting to clench despite a notable lack of anything for them to hold on to and Will, damn him, hadn't even spent much attention on her clitoris yet. If he waited much longer, she'd be too sensitive for direct attention there, and he had her whole body was hungering for those sharp, achingly intense jolts of raw pleasure.

"Please!" she sobbed, fingers moving restlessly against the kneeling man's scalp. "Will, for the love of God!"

He let out a barely-audible whimper at the plea, nodding and smiling reassuringly up at her. Suddenly, there were long, broad fingers inside her and a warm, firm tongue swirling around her throbbing, twitching arousal. Keening, she jerked against his face, her quiet wail lost in a grunt when his fingers hooked inside her, digging into her g-spot and making her knees buckle. Pleasure blossomed, bright and dizzying, taking her breath away as her whole body started to tense.

"Oh!" she cried, nodding and struggling to support herself with her palms on his head and shoulder. _"__**Yes**__, Will!"_

Will nodded, growling and sucking hard on her arousal, just increasing the sensation of building pressure and pleasure. Panting and nodding, she rocked urgently against him, vision swimming and body starting to quiver. She meant to call his name, but it was lost in a sob as her orgasm hit hard, hips jerking and vision fading for a second before becoming surreally bright. Petty considerations like balance and respiration stopped seeming important, so she closed her eyes and just trembled as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her in rhythm with Will's efforts.

She made a sound between a sigh and a moan as it passed, grasping his hands weakly as he reached up to help her down to the ground. Mumbling happily, she slid into his lap, snuggling close and watching him through half-lidded eyes. He was, in a word, adorable. His face was pink, his smile wide enough to dimple both cheeks, and his skin was slick and shiny with his sweat and her pleasure. He seemed so innocent, even now, that she found herself wanting to do wicked things just to make him scream for her.

"Mmm, that was marvelous," she breathed, leering foggily at him and lapping up the evidence of her orgasm from his face. "Why are you still dressed? It's your turn now..."

"My turn?" he asked, frowning a tiny bit. "For what?"

"What you said about feeling me like this," she clarified, hands fumbling with his pajama bottoms. "I'm still shaking," she giggled, smothering the laughter in his shoulder. "Good Lord, it's been years since anyone else gave me an orgasm that powerful, Will."

He beamed at that, shy even now but obviously quite pleased with himself. "Let's see if we can't shoot for another one like that," he suggested, groaning as he tugged off his pajama bottoms and pulled her into his lap again.

She groaned and nodded, hands encompassing his straining erection and mind quite liking what she found. He wasn't outrageously built, but he was solid and substantial, roughly average in length but so very wide and full in her hand. It would feel wonderful to sink down onto him a little at a time when he was like this, but she wanted to make him wait for it, too, wanted to see how much of a frenzy her protégé was capable of being whipped into before he broke.

She stroked him slowly, licking her lips and watching his face as little spasms of enjoyment made him gasp and grimace.

"Mmm, you like that?" she breathed in his ear, hands stroking and, as she reached the top of his erection, turning quickly, twisting gently.

"_Yes!"_ he gasped, hips jumping. "God, Magnus," he groaned, panting and smiling foggily at her. "Just like that..."

She chuckled at that, obediently stroking and twisting as he grew slick in her hand. Nipping his earlobe, she teased her thumb over his head, leering at Will as he whimpered with pleasure.

"Will," she breathed, kissing her way to his mouth and positioning his head against her opening. "And to think, it used to annoy you to be called my concubine..."

He gaped at her, then started laughing helplessly. "Silly me!" he giggled, shaking his head.

"Hush," she directed, sliding onto his hard heat with aching slowness. "Oh! Oh, Will..." she groaned, quivering as her body adjusted to the gradual intrusion.

Panting and whimpering, Will stared at her with wide eyes as she continued easing him into her. "That's... Magnus, _oh_ _**wow**_..."

She bit back a laugh at that reaction from him, smiling and rocking gently, gradually drawing him deeper as she relaxed and stretched around him. "Mmm," she gasped, trembling as he filled her entirely. His width was perfect, not enough to hurt but enough to force her to stretch pleasantly to accommodate him. "Yes!"

"Oh, yeah," he moaned, nodding and rocking just enough to create a degree of hot friction that made her see stars. "Magnus," he breathed, arms sliding around her and holding her firmly against a chest surprisingly well-chiseled for a man who ostensibly sat behind a desk for a living.

"Will," she breathed against his cheek, nuzzling and rocking more firmly. "I could do this forever," she informed him with a breathy chuckle, hands sliding up to tangle in his hair.

"Totally works for me," he groaned, nodding and nuzzling her shoulder as his fingers danced lightly across her back.

"Touch me somewhere else, Will," she directed, hips moving with more speed and force.

"Mmm, here?" he teased, a finger brushing the tip of her nose.

"Cheeky devil!" she growled playfully, grabbing the offending hand and urging it lower. "You _know_ where!"

"Oh, you mean _here_?" he laughed as his fingers found her arousal and tore a happy cry from her.

Whatever had caused so many of his relationships to end prematurely, she was comfortable declaring that it had nothing to do with his skills in bed. Will left her powerless to do anything but enjoy his loving attentions and obvious skills. His fingers circled and stroked over the little bundle of nerve-endings above where they were joined and, every time they moved into some new position, all she could do was gasp and jerk hard against him, muscles clenching his hard heat wildly until he was as much of a quivering mess as she herself was fast becoming.

"More," she panted against his lips, sobbing with pleasure and need. "Will!"

"Shh," he soothed, his chest heaving and his free hand clammy and sweaty against the overheated skin of her back. The hand between her legs was probably just as cold objectively, but all it left her feeling was brilliant, molten delight. Between those skillful fingers, that hard arousal, and his rocking hips, pleasure was starting to coil low in her belly, signaling another impending orgasm.

Gasping and clutching him, fingers digging into his back and shoulders, she moved her hips desperately against his, panting with frantic need.

"Will, Will, Will," she panted over and over, sobbing and nodding. "Need... need you, love."

"I'm here. I have you," he soothed, fingers moving mercilessly against her arousal and hips bucking hard against hers.

"Yes!" she shouted, almost a howl.

Her head fell back and her body tensed at the way the sudden increase in stimulation sent pleasure coursing through her. Breasts aching and body singing, she panted, grabbing his arms and clutching desperately as they moved urgently against each other. Will's free hand shot up to her face, caressing with surprising gentleness as he started to grow closer as well. Whimpering, she forced a hand down to the one he had against her arousal, stilling it so she could concentrate on watching him in this moment.

"Yes, just like that," she panted, nodding and twitching against his pounding hips.

He was beautiful enough to steal away what was left of her breath. Head thrown back, cheeks wet with tears, he wore a radiant smile, expression almost innocent in its unrestrained enjoyment of the pleasure they were sharing. His eyes shot open abruptly and he glanced away, expression almost abashed.

That shy, almost guilty look and those damned tears...

Swallowing, she pushed him onto his back, bracing her hands against his chest and grinning wickedly at his stunned but delighted look. Distraction accomplished. Bending low and using her hands for leverage, she moved hard and fast, taking him fully in and out, in and out, time and again.

Nuzzling his face, she panted, "So we both can feel it, together!"

"Yes!" he whimpered, hips jerking clumsily but with dizzying force.

Things happened quickly after that. Will squirmed until he found a position that left her sobbing with every thrust down onto him and his fingers moved sloppily but firmly over her aching, twitching arousal, taking away what was left of her breath. They were together in every respect at that point: thrusting, clinging, and crying out in unison over and over.

The powerful orgasm felt as if it took her out of nowhere, tearing a surprised shout from her as her body tensed and jerked against his. Will let out a cry of his own, a muffled sob accompanied by more tears, tensing and thrusting up against her a few more times before stilling under her. Hot wetness filled her _after_ he stopped moving and Will clung to her, then, panting in short, shallow huffs as he tensed and trembled but otherwise remained almost motionless despite the orgasm tearing through him.

She'd never seen a climax unfold like that and the fact that, to all appearances, he had to take a second to compose himself before allowing himself release might have worried her. But then he let out a sound between a sigh and a moan, full of relief and pleasure as he melted underneath her, smiling at her through teary eyes.

"Are you okay, love?" she murmured, nuzzling his face and deciding that the tears were not the part he should have warned her about. She'd never seen a man exert that degree of self-control during an orgasm and it had been unsettling for just a moment before she realized how much it had done for him.

"Never... better..." he managed, smiling foggily and wiping away a stray tear. "Mmm, Magnus..."

"Oh, you are _wonderful_ at that, Will," she chuckled, kissing him tenderly. "Now come to bed, love?"

"On one condition."

"You're making _conditions_?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

"Just one. That I be allowed to wake you up in the morning," he told her, voice rasping in a way that tore a shudder from her.

"And how will you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased, giving her a cheeky grin. "I'll give you a hint, though."

"Oh, a _hint_! By all means, then, proceed."

"You'll enjoy it, very much," he breathed, voice a seductive purr.

Cheeky devil that he was, he ruined the 'surprise' by licking his lips slowly. Trembling and groaning, she nodded, already aching to feel his mouth on her again.

"Take me to bed, Will," she directed, kissing him.

"What? You don't want to sleep on the floor?"

"Will!" she laughed, swatting him and then sliding off his supine form. "Are you coming?"

"Again so soon?"

She gasped at that, staring in shock. The impudent, adoring grin on his face drew a giggle from her, although she made herself glare at him.

"Look at how undignified you make me!"

"Someone has to tempt you to acts of indignity," he pointed out, climbing shakily to his feet. "Pretty sure there's a clause to that effect in my employment contract."

Laughing, she slid her arms around him, drawing him towards her bed. "Let's get some rest. The night is still young and I'm not through with you."

"I am, once more, in over my head in your company, aren't I?" he answered with an impertinent wink, climbing into her bed and opening his arms to her.

"Not at all," she answered, sliding close and drawing a blanket over them. "As always, I expect you to perform admirably, Will." At his blush, she winked and added, "As a matter of fact, I daresay you already _have_."

**End**


End file.
